Internet meets Hunger games
by Thynerdgurl
Summary: What happens when Katniss finally decides to try the internet? Will she still pick Peeta? Is this a horrible summary? YES! but read because it's not a bad story! HUNGER GAMES PARODY! Rated M because Katniss is a hormonal teenager -.-
1. Creation

**An: Okay, so this is a new story (I'm not giving up on the other ones, I just have too many ideas to not kill my fingers!) But yeah, the main idea for this one came from ilovethemellarks, although I will not be copying her!**

**I do not own Hunger games, Facebook, or the base idea.**

Creation

_Katniss Everdeen has just created a Facebook._

_**Katniss:**__ Hello…does anyone else have one of these?_

_**Comments:**_

_**Gale: **__Yeah, you're a bit late to the party Catnip._

_**Primrose: **__Psh, I thought you were technologically retarded!_

_**Mrs. Everdeen: **__Sweetie…Prim is right._

_**Madge:**__ Even I have one, and I'm anti-social!_

_**Katniss:**__ Great, you guys are just…sooooo nice!_

_**Primrose:**__ Well at least she gets sarcasm…there is hope_

"Seriously? I thought this thing was new!" Katniss slammed her palm onto the keyboard and Prim let out a frightened squeal.

"No Katniss!" She ran over and hugged the keyboard, stroking it and telling it not to worry.

"You're insane, it's just a stupid keyboard!" Katniss told her. Prim ran out of the room, with the keyboard, crying.

Katniss turned back to the monitor.

_Peeta Mellark has requested to be your friend._

The baker's son? It couldn't hurt, he seemed nice enough, and maybe she could get some free bread. She accepted the friend request.

Meanwhile…

_Katniss Everdeen has accepted your friend request._

"YES!" Peeta jumped for joy! "She accepted!" His mother looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Get back to work you idiot!" she snarled, he put his head down and kept frosting, but inside he was still jumping, the love of his life had accepted! He had waited for two years for her to get an account just so he could friend her.

It took hours before he was finally allowed back on the computer, he had one new message.

_**From Katniss:**_

_Aren't you that boy who tossed me some bread in 6__th__ grade?_

_**From Peeta:**_

_Yeah, I'm surprised you remember that._

_**From Katniss:**_

_Well it did kinda save my life…_

_**From Peeta:**_

_Oh, I didn't know it was that big of a deal._

He was trying to play it cool, but he couldn't help but be shocked when he found out what a big impact his feeling had on her. He went to her page to see what was happening.

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_**Mrs. Everdeen:**__ Don't forget to go hunting today; I know Gale was looking forward to it._

_**Comments:**_

_**Gale:**__ Yup._

_**Katniss: **__Okay, jeez! Why don't you just get a job!_

_**Gale Hawthorne: **__Hi Catnip :3…get it…it's a cat!_

_**Comments:**_

_**Primrose:**__ OMG IT'S SO ADORABLE!_

_**Katniss:**__ …yeah…okay…that's nice._

Peeta felt a little jealous of Gale, he was best friends with Katniss. He was dead serious in real life but kind of…weird…over the internet. Peeta then saw that there was a chat room in session for the teens of Panem, he was excited! He logged on.

_**Peetas_Pies**__ has entered the chat._

_**DellBell: **__Hey Peeta, nice to see you._

_**Peetas_Pies:**__ You too Delly._

_**G_HawtThorne: **__Nice name, idiot!_

_**Peetas_Pies: **__You should be talking…HawtThorne…rlly?_

_**G_HawtThorne:**__ Yup! You got a problem? Don't care._

_**Catnip:**__ Be nice Gale!_

_**Madgey-Padgey: **__she's right Gale, Peeta's a nice guy!_

_**G_HawtThorne:**__ wat evs._

_**DellBell:**__ …well this isn't awkward…_

_**CatoTomato **__logged on._

_**CatoTomato: **__Hi guys, Clove should be on soon._

_**CLOVEr **__logged on_

_**CLOVEr: **__Hey guys! What's up?_

_**DellBell:**__ Not much…Katniss finally learned how to use the internet…_

_**Catnip:**__ Well I knew how to, I just didn't want to…_

_**G_HawtThorne: **__suuuuuuuuuuure Catnip…we believe you…_

_**Peetas_Pies:**__ Maybe she's not lying…Gale!_

_**G_HawtThorne: **__you shut it, baker boy!_

_**Catnip:**__ …Gale, ur so mean to him! That's it! I'm changing my user!_

_**Catnip**__ Has logged off_

_**G_HawtThorne:**__ Nooooooooooo! Catnip!_

_**Peetas_Pies: **__Ha! I win!_

_**DellBell: **__You guys are idiots!_

_**CatoTomato:**__ This chat is actually very amusing right now…_

_**CLOVEr:**__ IKR!_

_**SexyBoi**__ has logged on_

_**SexyBoi: **__Hey guys! Finnick Odair in the house!_

_**HunterGurl**__ Has logged on_

_**HunterGurl: **__There, that name is much better…That's the last time I ever let you set up an account for me Gale!_

_**Peetas_Pies:**__ …I'm still getting over Finnick's username_

_**SexyBoi:**__ What about it?_

_**Peetas_Pies:**__ It's freaking me out._

_**Madgey-Padgey:**__ I think it fits!_

_**DellBell:**__ I agree!_

_**HunterGurl:**__ he is sexy…and a boi…_

_**G_HawtThorne:**__ I will always be the hottest guy in this chat!_

_**SexyBoi:**__ erm…sure…_

_**WaterWoman**__ has logged on_

_**SexyBoi:**__ ANNIE!_

_**WaterWoman:**__ Yes Finn?_

_**DellBell:**__ $&%!_

_**WaterWoman:**__ You jelly?_

_**Madgey-Padgey: **__yes…yes we are._

_**G_HawtThorne: **__Oh psh, you guys still got me!_

_**CatoTomato:**__ And me!_

_**CLOVEr:**__ And Peeta!_

_**Peetas_Pies:**__ …_

_**DellBell: **__Peeta's taken already_

_**HunterGurl:**__ Rlly? By who?_

_**G_HawtThorne: **__yeah, who'd want to date Peeta?_

_**HunterGurl**__ has kicked __**G_HawtThorne**__ from the chat_

_**Peetas_Pies: **__LOL!_

_**DellBell:**__ XD_

_**Madgey-Padgey: **__LMAO!_

_**G_HawtThorne **__has logged on_

_**G_HawtThorne: **__What was that for?_

_**HunterGurl:**__ Being a jerk_

_**PrIMP **__has logged on_

_**PrIMP: **__KATNISS! MOM NEEDS YOU TO GO HUNTING!_

_**PrIMP **__has logged off_

_**HunterGurl: **__…she's in the next room...WTF! well, bye guys!_

_**HunterGurl**__ has logged off_

_**DellBell:**__ Just ask her out already!_

_**G_HawtThorne:**__ yeah, you're right…I should_

_**DellBell: **__…I was talking to Peeta…_

_**G_HawtThorne**__ has logged off_

_**CLOVEr:**__ well…this has been both awkward and amusing, thank you for the entertainment!_

_**CLOVEr**__ has logged off_

_**CatoTomato **__has logged off_

_**WaterWoman**__ has logged off_

_**SexyBoi **__has logged off_

_**Madgey-Padgey**__ has logged off_

_**DellBell **__has logged off_

_**Peetas_Pies: **__well $%&!_

_**Peetas_Pies **__has logged off_

Peeta pulled away from the computer and slammed his head on the desk. Now Gale was going to ask Katniss out and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

**(An: I hoped you guys liked this chapter!)**


	2. Rejection

Rejection

"What's wrong dude?" Peeta's brother asked him. Naan was Peeta's favorite brother.

"Gale is going to ask her out." He muttered into the desk. Naan came over and patted his back.

"Maybe she'll say no, you never know." Peeta peered over the keyboard, at the computer screen.

_**Gale Hawthorne**_

_**Gale: **__Going to the meadow to ask someone special a very special question._

_**Comments:**_

_**Primrose:**__ No Gale…I'm sorry, I will not marry you!_

_**Katniss: **__-_-_

_**Gale:**__ No! Prim! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?_

_**Primrose:**__ because…U. G. L .Y. YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALLIBY, YOU UGLY, HEY, HEY, YOU UGLY!_

_**Katniss:**__ I should have just stuck to books._

_**Madge: **__is it just me…or is Prim $%&ing crazy?_

_**Primrose: **__it's just you_

_**Katniss:**__ and the rest of the planet…(she's crazy!)_

"See?" Peeta points to the post. Naan nods, deep in thought.

"Well then, you'd better get to that meadow, don't you?" He says, Peeta debates this in his mind for several moments before nodding.

"Maybe…" He turns back to the computer.

_**Peeta Mellark**_

_**Gale:**__ Hey…hey…hey…hey…hey…_

_**Comments:**_

_**Peeta: **__what Gale?_

_**Gale: **__Peeta rhymes with cheetah! HA! You a cheetah!_

_**Peeta: **__you're insulting me for being fast?_

_**Gale: **__…I really need to re-think my jokes…_

_**Katniss:**__ yes you do, that sucked._

_**Gale: **__WOMAN! Get your skinny $$ down to the meadow! NOW!_

_**Katniss: **__I don't want to get jumped by a moron_

_**Gale:**__ don't worry! I'll fend Peeta off!_

_**Peeta: **__…_

_**Katniss:**__ I meant you Gale!_

Peeta couldn't help but laugh at this. He turned around to find that Naan had already left.

Meanwhile…

"What is it Gale? You're wasting my time!" Katniss says as she reaches the meadow. Gale is sitting cross-legged, playing with a blade of grass. He looks up in amusement as he hears her.

"Look, Katniss, LOOK!" he squeals. He rips the grass in half and has a spaz-attack of excitement.

"Why do I even bother?" she turns around but he grabs her arm.

"I still need to ask you my question!" he cries. Katniss turns around; he's still cross-legged but is hobbling around on his knees.

"What is it? All I want is to get away from you!" she spat, how was the biggest retard in district twelve the second best hunter?

"Will you…" he took in a sharp breath "Katniss Everdeen, go out with me?" he looks up at her with pleading eyes.

"…No." Katniss smiled as she walked away from the sobbing Gale.

_**Gale Hawthorne**_

_**Gale **__is now in a relationship_

_8 people dislike this_

_**Comments:**_

_**Gale:**__ 'tis true! Katniss and I are going steady now!_

_**Katniss: **__We are not!_

_**Gale: **__Take that Peeta!_

_**Peeta: **__take what? There's nothing to take, I already took it all._

_**Primrose: **__YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY SISTER?_

_**Rory: **__YOU STOLE MY CRUSH THEN CHEATED ON HER?_

_**Katniss: **__YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER? Pedo!_

_**Gale: **__What? Katniss! No! I'm not dating Prim!_

_**Primrose: **__But! I thought you said you were going to propose to me in the meadow!_

_**Gale:**__ no! I was asking Catnip out!_

_**Rory: **__oh…so Prim is single? You wanna go out Prim?_

_**Primrose: **__sure, why not._

_**Peeta: **__that's kinda weird… two siblings dating another set of siblings…_

_**Katniss:**__ Gale and I are NOT dating!_

_**Gale:**__ you're breaking up with me?_

_**Katniss: **__We were never together!_

Katniss punched the monitor as hard as she could, going straight through it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Prim wailed. "KATNISS!" Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I'll get a new one." She sighed as she got up to go to the store. She kicked buttercup on her way out and Prim made another sound that closely resembled a dying seal.

Meanwhile…

"Soooo, Gale got rejected…or accepted…I can't tell." Naan turned his laptop sideways and squinted his eyes.

"You can read it right-side up dummy!" Rye smacked him upside the head, causing the laptop to fall, and break. "Peeta, go get a new laptop!" Rye yelled at him before hitting Naan again. Peeta sighed and got up off the floor to walk to the computer store.

There was only one computer store in district twelve and it was run by some weird chick.

As he walked to the store he saw Katniss, she was headed in the same direction. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw her open the door to the computer store. He quickened his pace to catch up with her, he opened the door and saw the girl at the counter using her personal laptop. She looked up from what she was doing and her eyes widened as she saw him. He felt her gaze on him as he walked over to the aisle Katniss was in.

"Oh, hey Katniss. I didn't expect to run into you here." He said, scratching the back of his neck. She looked up, she looked annoyed and frustrated until she saw it was him.

"Hi Peeta." She replied, he could have sworn he saw a small smile play on her lips. A creaking sound came from the shelf next to them and he looked up to see the strange girl sitting on top of it with a bag of popcorn. "Can we help you?" Katniss asked, it was clear she was angry.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be asking you?" she replied without missing a beat. "It is my store after all." Peeta cracked a smile and her witty comeback. Katniss rolled her eyes and turned back to Peeta.

"So, what're you here for?" Katniss asked him. Peeta found himself staring into her grey eyes for a moment too long and the girl on top of the shelf squealed, which resulted in her popcorn flying everywhere.

"Who are you?" Katniss snapped at the girl. She hopped down from the shelf and held her hand out for Katniss to shake.

"Morgan Jannette, but I'm more commonly known online as Thynerdgurl." She smiled a wide smile. "Big Peeniss fan." Peeta could have sworn he saw Katniss's eye twitch at this statement.

"Excuse me? Penis?" Katniss asked, now she was confused. Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait…what part are we at here?" Morgan asked. Peeta was having a hard time keeping up with all of this. "Let's see…" she pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket and logged onto a sight Peeta had never seen before. "Okay…sooo she's still alive, which means he's still alive…which means that hasn't happened yet…which means we're at the very beginning." She looked up and patted Peeta on the shoulder. "It's okay buddy…It's okay." And with that she walked away.

"Wait what?" Peeta was more lost than a little kid in a maze.

**An: LOL! Sorry, I had to add something a bit more serious, but yeah, Morgan is me…yup…but she's not all "FABRIC OF TIME!" like Daisy, she's more like "HOLY SHIT! FAN GIRLDOM!"**


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer of 'you already knew that': I do not own the following…Hunger games, Facebook, Fanfiction (DUUUR), My Little Pony, Harry Potter. But you already knew that.**

Discovery

"What the heck are you doing Peeta?" Naan asked as he looked over his little brother's shoulder.

"Must. Find. Site." Peeta feverishly searched the web.

"Well, what's it called?" Naan offered his help.

"Fan something or other." Peeta couldn't remember the name very clearly.

"Fan…fiction?" Naan suggested. His brother turned to him, stunned. "I love the Harry Potter and My Little Pony ones." Naan smiled a goofy smile. Peeta worried about him sometimes. Peeta typed the site onto the computer and the familiar page popped up. The typed in 'Thynerdgurl' into the search bar.

_**Thynerdgurl**_

_**Author has written 8 stories for Hunger Games, and Scandinavia and the World.**_

_**101**__**st**__** hunger games**_

_**Together we run**_

_**Internet meets hunger games**_

_**Prom night**_

_**Temporary paradise**_

_**Follow in the shadows**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Cruelty has no mercy**_

Peeta stared at the page, trying to make sense of it.

"Oh, I've never heard of 'hunger games'." Naan said from behind him. "Click the together we run one." Peeta clicked it and a prologue page came up. It was a song, then a paragraph about people running away from something. He continued reading. Peeta felt he could kind of connect with this Nickel dude…seeing as he was hopelessly in love. He decided to go talk to the author about this some more.

**. . .**

"Hey, so…will Penny forgive Nickel?" He asks, as he had only read a few chapters. The brown-haired girl's grey-blue eyes widen at his sudden question.

"Don't read my fanfictions! Well, you can read the one you're currently reading and the SYOT but NO OTHERS!" she screamed. He was taken aback by her response.

"But why?" he asked. He rubbed the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb; he realized she did that whenever someone was being stupid.

"Look, just…don't read anything other than SYOTs or 'other tribute' stories…okay?" she looked up at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Okay…" he still didn't get why though.

When he got home he logged onto facebook

_**Peeta Mellark**_

_**Peeta: **__The girl down at the computer store blew up at me for trying to read her fanfictions…_

_**Comments:**_

_**Morgan: **__DON'T!_

_**Katniss: **__Now I'm interested._

_**Morgan: **__DON'T YOU DARE KATNISS, OR I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!_

_**Katniss: **__how?_

_**Morgan: **__THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO NEVER FIND OUT._

_**Peeta: **__what's with the yelling?_

_**Morgan: **__I HIT CAPS AND THE BUTTON BROKE OFF…_

_**Katniss: **__…_

_**Prim: **__That's okay, Katniss once punched a hole through our computer screen._

_**Katniss: **__shut up_

_**Rainbow dash: **__I fart rainbows and poop butterflies!_

_**Morgan: **__BACK YOU EVIL, DEMONIC PONY SENT FROM HELL._

This was just getting weird for Peeta, so he logged onto the chat room.

_**Peetas_pies has logged on**_

_**Huntergurl: **__so, what's with the creepy computer chick…_

_**Peetas_pies: **__Idk, it's kinda weird though_

_**SexyBoi:**__ Kinda? She tried to have sex with me!_

_**WaterWoman:**__ O.o_

_**SexyBoi: **__I'm hiding in my closet…I'm scared._

_**Thynerdgurl:**__ NOW I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE…DAMN I REALLY NEED A NEW KEYBOARD._

_**Peetas_pies: **__RUN FINNICK! RUN!_

Meanwhile…

Finnick let out a blood chilling scream as the closet door was slammed open and the smirking girl looked down at his cowering self.

"Oh, come on sex god…" she complained. "I just want to touch your abs!" she said.

"B-but…Annie." He sobbed. She hoisted him over her shoulder and out of the closet. By now Finnick was crying and sucking his thumb. She put him onto a chair and duct-taped his arms to the rungs on the back of the chair and his feet to the legs of it.

"Alright pretty boy. You're going to stop crying now." Her words made him sob louder. She pushed her face close to his and smiled.

"I shall become Morgan Odair." She whispered and then left the sobbing boy to himself.

Meanwhile…

"She's crazy!" Katniss told her younger sister. "She told me she knows where we live and she's obsessing over Finnick." She stopped to think. "Hey, Prim?" The blonde haired girl looked up at her. "When was the last time Finnick was heard from?" she asked Prim shrugged.

"Ask Annie." She suggested. Katniss pulled out her phone.

**Hey, when was the last time you heard from Finn?**

**A few days ago…:'(**

**That's weird…**

**He won't pick up his phone and the lights in his house are always off**

**That's really strange**

"Apparently it's been a few days." Katniss told Prim. "Speaking of people going missing…where's Rory?" Katniss asked the now wide-eyed girl.

"H-how would I know?" Prim stuttered, a guilty look on her face. A bang came from upstairs and Prim ran up to her room.

Rory had fallen on his face, it was hard to get around when the room was pitch-black.

"Rory!" Prim whispered harshly. "I told you that if you were going to stay here you'd have to be quiet!" Rory nodded and felt relieved when she turned on the light. She was a sight for sore-eyes. Her blonde hair was let down and framed her bright blue eyes perfectly. "Oh, come on, don't look at me like that!" she said. He couldn't help it, she was radiantly beautiful. He walked up and took her hands. He leaned in the kiss her but her hand stood in the way. "Five bucks." He couldn't believe her outrageous prices, but they were worth it.

"Fine." He fished around in his pocket for a five and placed it in her hand. She smiled and met his lips half way.

That day, Rory lost a total of one hundred and forty two dollars to the blonde angel. He began wondering if he was the only boy who had lost so much money. He watched her as she counted it then placed it into a safe, to his amazement the safe had to have millions in it.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You have all that money…yet you still live in the seam and are considered poor." He pointed out. She shrugged.

"If I came downstairs with a ton of money people would be suspicious." She replied non-chalantly.

**An: Okay, so I took my friend to see 'Hunger Games' in the theatre (I've been trying to get her to read the books but she won't read past the reaping) and every single time Peeta came onto the screen she'd look at me and go "But Gale…" and I'd go "But shut up and watch the movie!"…needless to say, she went team Gale on me and we butted heads for an hour after the movie, debating who was better suited for Katniss (Based off the first movie, not book…movie) and because I couldn't use plot points from the first, second or third book…she won…based on his face when Peeta and Katniss kissed -_-**

**Her: "But Gale loves her!"**

**Me: "PEETA LOVED HER FIRST!"**

**My brain: GALE DESERTED HER WHEN SHE NEEDED HIM THE MOST, HE INDIRECTLY KILLED HER SISTER AND PEETA WAS THERE! PEETA LOST ALL OF HIS FAMILY AND MEMORIES AND STILL COMFORTED HER!**

**Her: "Peeta didn't even kill anyone, he's a pussy."**

**Me: "He kinda killed foxface."**

**My brain: HIS MOTHER HITS HIM, HE LOST HIS ENTIRE FAMILY! HE WENT THROUGH TORTURE AND TWO HUNGER GAMES…HE AIN'T NO PUSSY!**

**Her: "…Who's foxface…"**

**Me: "The ginger from district five."**

**Her: "Is her name really foxface…and what does district five do?"**

**Me: "READ THE BOOKS"**

**And alas, the best part!**

**(Earlier that week, on the phone with her)**

**Me: "Okay, so if you know so much about the book, tell me three main things."**

**Her: "Prim gets reaped and Katniss volunteers…Gale is friends with Katniss. And some other dude gets reaped with her."**

**Me: *facepalm* "and what's the other dude's name?"**

**Her: "Peeta or something…"**

**Me: "Now, why is Peeta significant?"**

**Her: "Because he's from the same district as her…district ten right? Oh and his mom is the baker."**

**Me: "…..RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!"**


	4. Authors note

**An: Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, but I'm working on making 'Together we run' into a graphic novel (A pretty badly drawn one but still!) So…..yeah…I'll try to update soon!**


	5. a date maybe?

**An: sorry about not updating sooner :/**

**I own nothing except Morgan Janette and 'The death games' (not the characters of 'The death games' tho)**

A date…maybe?

Peeta lay in bed, dreading the ending of the weekend. Today was Monday and he was feeling too lazy to even start to think about Mr. Abernathy's pop quiz. He just knew Ms. Trinket would be on his case about her quiz on Friday. He rolled over to see his brother smiling creepily at him.

"AH! Holy shit Naan!" he jumped up as his brother began laughing. "You scared me!" He smacked the larger boy's arm.

"I know, but you got something in the mail." Naan tells him, handing the shaken boy an envelope that had arrived earlier that day.

Peeta tore open the envelope to find a note and two movie tickets. He read the note.

_Peeta,_

_The opening showing of 'The death games' is happening at the cinema in town. These two tickets are for you and Katniss._

_Good luck._

_-Morgan_

Peeta stared in shock at the tickets. He loved the books, he felt like he really sympathized with the Josh character. He smiled and suddenly wanted to go to school, the tickets were for tonight.

Meanwhile…

"PRIM! WHERE ARE MY FAVORITE JEANS?" Katniss screamed while rummaging through her dresser.

"Right here." The little blonde girl threw a mass of denim at her, sufficiently hitting her in the face.

"Thanks?" She spat sarcastically before pulling them on and grabbing for her book bag.

Katniss stopped to pull out her phone and check facebook.

_**Katniss Everdeen's wall**_

_**Gale Hawthorne:**__ You want to see The Death Games with me? Wink wink, nudge nudge!_

_**Comments:**_

_**Peeta: **__CRAP!_

_**Morgan:**__ GROW A PAIR PEET! AND GALE…STFU!_

_**Katniss: **__No, I don't want to go with you…I would have until I read that last part…_

Katniss put her phone in her pocket and walked to school with Prim by her side.

"So, how're you and Rory doing?" Katniss asked the younger girl who's eyes lit up.

"Well, I feel kind of bad for him, if I were Erica I'd just date the poor guy!" She complains. Katniss stops walking to stare at her sister.

"…what?" she asks, confused.

"Oh…Rory Hawthorne? I thought you were talking about Rory from 'My babysitter's a vampire'." Prim blushes from embarrassment. "We're doing good." She says.

They spend the rest of the walk in awkward silence. Eventually they reach the middle school where Katniss says goodbye to Prim before crossing the street to the high school.

Katniss is about to enter the school when someone reaches out to open the door for her.

"Hey Katniss." The blonde boy greets her with a crooked smile. She looks into those blue eyes, realizing they are WAY too blue to be real.

"Hi Peeta…are those real?" She blurts out then realizes how that sounds. He chuckles.

"What…these old things?" He asks, cupping a set of imaginary breasts. Katniss smacks her hand to her face and shakes her head, holding back a giggle.

"No! I meant your eyes." She clarifies with a smile. This restraint of laughing does not go unnoticed by Peeta.

"Yeah…why?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just that they're, like, super blue." She tells him before walking through the still open door. He catches up with her in no time.

"Okay, well. That Morgan chick gave me two tickets to 'The death games'." He pulls the tickets out of his pocket and fans them in front of his face as she opens her locker. "And I was wondering if you'd want to go with me." He smiles hopefully. She pretends to think about it by closing her locker and looking up in thought.

"Sure…why not." She agrees. His hopeful smile turns to a grin.

"Great." He exclaims a little too enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up at seven." He tells her. She nods and tells him she has to go to her homeroom. "I'll walk you there, we do have the same homeroom." He points out.

"Oh…I didn't know." She stammers, embarrassed. He chuckles and leads her to the classroom, his hand resting between her shoulder blades. Usually she'd shy away from someone touching her, but his touch sent a spark of electricity down her back, this however was much stronger for Peeta.

They walked to Mr. Abernathy's class, once they enter Katniss sees that there is a new seating chart. She goes to her new seat and finds Peeta and Madge on either side of her, with Morgan behind Peeta. Katniss didn't like the idea of that creep being so close to him, she also didn't know why she didn't like it.

"Yoo-hoo!" Madge waved her hand in front of Katniss's face. "You've been glaring at Morgan for the past few minutes." She explains. Morgan leans forward and tugs on Katniss's braid to bring her ear closer.

"Relax! I'm not after Peeta, I'm after helping him." She growls in Katniss's ear before letting go of her braid. Katniss straightened out her braid before shooting one more dagger at the other girl and turning around.

"Now, I will go around and pass out your quizzes." Mr. Abernathy stated, the entire class took part in a collective groan. "Now, now, try to at least act happy!" he chuckled to himself as he passed out papers. Katniss narrowed her eyes at hers and huffed in annoyance as she grabbed a pen from her bag.

"Got a pencil?" Katniss heard giggling and turned to see Morgan twirling her hair at Cato. He smiled a wide smile at her and handed her a pencil, Clove's glare going unnoticed. Katniss rolled her eyes and turned back to her paper.

_How many districts are there?_

Katniss's jaw dropped, was he serious? Such a stupid question.

_12_

Katniss scribbled down the answers to the rest of the questions. When she was done she pulled out her phone and logged into the chatroom.

_**HunterGurl has logged on**_

_**G_HawtThorne:**__hey Catnip-eroo_

_**HunterGurl: **__nope! Don't call me that._

She heard Peeta give a small giggle from beside her.

_**G_HawtThorne: **__so…regret not saying yes to the movie yet? I'm now taking someone else tomorrow night :P_

_**HunterGurl: **__Well, I am going…just not with you _

_**G_HawtThorne: **__…WHO!_

_**Peetas_Pies: **__Me_

_**G_HawtThorne has logged off**_

**An: How will Gale react? Stay tuned!**


	6. Sexy Gale and art class

**An: hey guys! The next three reviewers get a sneak-peak on my work-in-progress called "the thief who stole his heart" it's a medieval Everlark story.**

Sexy Gale and art class

"WHAT?" Gale shouted. Everyone in his class turned to look at him.

"Is there a problem Mr. Hawthorne?" the teacher asked, raising his eye-brow.

"N-no sir…it's just that your lesson is so incomprehensibly mind blowing." Gale quickly lied. The teacher turned back to his lesson with a huff. Gale texted Katniss to see if it was true.

**To Catnip:**

**Are you kidding me? You're going with bread-boy?**

**From Catnip:**

**Ya**

**To Catnip:**

**Why on earth would you do that?**

**From Catnip:**

**Cuz**

**To Catnip:**

**Better answers please?**

**From Catnip:**

**K…Idk, he's really sweet (sweeter than you, that's for sure) and he's kind of utterly beautiful…plus Morgan threatened my life…**

**To Catnip:**

**I knew there was a catch! Why don't you enter the theatre with him then ditch for me?**

**From Catnip:**

**As if! I'm not ditching a hot stud for you! Do you know how long I've waited to score a date with a hotty? Like, FOREVER!**

**To Catnip:**

**I'm hot…**

**From Catnip:**

**No…no you are not…**

**To Catnip:**

**You know I'm sexy…you know you want in my pants ;D**

**From Catnip:**

…**never talk to me again…**

Katniss closed her phone and shuttered.

"What was that?" Peeta asked as they walked to their next class.

"Gale…he thinks he's sexy." She said, her voice filled with disgust. Peeta cringed visibly and shook his head. "I swear, that boy…" Katniss trailed off, not wanting to speak too ill of one of her only friends.

They got to their next class and sat down, this was Katniss's least favorite class, Art. She looked up to the front of the room to see a new seating chart as well, seeing as it was the first day back after spring break. She also saw Morgan furiously erasing at the chart then writing in new names, she stopped as soon as she saw Katniss and smiled innocently. Katniss walked up to the chart to see one table's names were written in sloppy hand writing, it said '_Morgan, Katniss and Peeta_'. Katniss concluded that Morgan had done this, she made her way over to the table and sat on the end of the table, next to the grinning pair.

"What a coincidental seating?" Morgan chided with a wink in Peeta's direction.

"Sure…" Katniss mumbled sarcastically.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Peeta asked, genuinely concerned.

"I totally suck at art." She groaned.

"Oh, we'll help you!" Morgan added. "Peeta's great at art." Peeta's eyes narrowed at the girl who shrank into her seat and shuffled her chair away from them. After a moment of awkward silence Morgan reached over and elbowed Peeta in the ribs, he yelped in pain before turning to Katniss.

"So…" he thought of something to say. "Are you team Liam or team Josh?" he asked referring to the movie they'd be seeing later on.

"Liam." She replied. His face fell and Morgan smacked her head against the desk. "What? Are you two team Josh?" she teased. Peeta nodded and Morgan lifted her head up only to smack it against the table again.

"Why are you team Liam? Josh is so much down to earth and relatable!" Peeta argued.

"I don't know, there's just something about blondes." Katniss blurted, she realized what she may have just implied and looked down, fighting the rising blush. Morgan snorted from the other side of the table.

"I'd say! I just love Alexander and Sam." She said dreamily.

"Sam doesn't even come in until the second movie…plus he dies." Katniss pointed out. Morgan glared at her and waved off her words.

"He should have lived!" she mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking into her chair.

"All I care about is that Josh gets Jennifer." Peeta buts in. "I think his situation is really sad!" he says.

"He's been in love with her for eleven years and hasn't even spoken to her? That's kind of pathetic." Katniss says. Morgan smacks her face on the desk again.

"It's adorable and he deserves her! Liam is an ass who should go die in a pit!" Morgan mumbles into the table. Katniss rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the front of the room.

"Alright class." Protia, the teacher, addressed the class. "We're going to be doing group projects! You'll be working with your table partners." She went on to explain that each member would draw something then they'd have to make one big picture including those three things. Katniss grabbed a pencil and paper for everyone, she sat, thinking about what to draw when it finally came to her. Katniss worked on drawing her sister holding her cat, it turned out horribly but at least she tried…right?

Peeta had spent his time sketching a picture of a bird in flight, it was a mockingjay and had its beak open, as if it was singing. It came out pretty good, it wasn't his best piece but it most definitely wasn't his worst.

Morgan smirked and got to work on a piece of fan art, knowing Katniss couldn't hit her with Peeta in between them. It ended as a picture of Peeta and Katniss with his lips hovering just a centimeters from hers as they lay on a bed, she had wrapped Katniss's legs through Peeta's and situated his hips between her legs. Morgan almost snorted as she drew Katniss's fingers interlaced into his hair. It turned out as one of her better pictures as she had been painfully detailing it.

"Alright! Your individual drawing time is up." Portia called. Katniss pushed her drawing to the center of the table, in front of Peeta. Peeta put his on top of hers, they both looked at Morgan expectantly. She snickered and snorted for a good minute before presenting them with her picture. Katniss's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, Peeta looked down and placed his hands in his lap, as if to hide his crotch.

"Like it?" she giggled.

**An: HAHAHA! I LOVE THAT PICTURE! It's an actual picture in my sketchbook! Okay, so Gale will be confronting Peeta in the next chapter, I'm prolonging their date for a bit later because of the things that will be happening.**


	7. Katniss to the rescue

**An: UGH! I'm soooo swamped! I have, like, 7 stories going right now! One of which I haven't updated in about a month…that's what I get for trying to write for something other than hunger games -_-! Plus I have 3 pending stories…FML!**

**NOTICE! I have decided that my official theme song for Peeta is 'Painting flowers' by All Time Low, I highly recommend the song (That or 'Angel with a shotgun' by The Cab)**

Katniss to the rescue

"What the hell is that?" Katniss screamed, everyone in the class turned their heads. Katniss slammed the picture face-down onto the table and glared at the giggling girl. "There's something wrong with you." She muttered.

"Legally coo-coo." Morgan replied with a goofy grin.

Katniss looked to Peeta for help but saw him biting back a similar grin to Morgan's. He was blushing furiously and refused to lift his head from his feet.

"You think this is funny?" Katniss asks him, pointing to the picture. He shakes his head quickly as a response.

"He wishes it was real." Morgan giggled, making his blush worse. Just then the bell rang. Morgan snatched up the picture before Katniss could tear it to bits. "I worked hard on this." Morgan pouted before she turned to leave.

"Come on Peeta." Katniss urged after she had grabbed her bag. Peeta was still looking at his feet.

"N-no…go on ahead." He told her, she shrugged and walked away. His hands still lay covering his crotch as he frantically searched his mind for something to stop his raging erection. He wondered why Morgan was being so cruel to him. He got out of his seat once his 'situation' was under control and walked to his locker. He threw it open only to see the picture taped to the inside of the door. He quickly slammed it shut and shuffled to history. He just missed the late bell, which ruffled Ms. Trinket to no extent. He once again saw his seat in between Morgan and Katniss, as he took his seat he noticed the tension, Katniss was glaring and Morgan was smirking. Peeta sat down awkwardly and put his books on his desk.

"Hey, did you like my little present?" Morgan asked. Peeta thanked god that his last four classes did not have her in them.

"How'd you even get in my locker?" he asked, not facing either of them.

"I have my ways…and everyone's locker combinations." She said smugly as she leaned back and propped her feet onto her desk. Katniss scoffed and began taking notes. Peeta snuck his phone out to text her.

**To Katniss:**

**Wow, she's crazy!**

**To Peeta:**

**Oh my god! I hate her so much! It's like she knows everything and appears freaking everywhere.**

**To Katniss:**

**Well she did give me the movie tickets…and that drawing was actually pretty realistic and shaded very well.**

**To Peeta:**

**I'll give her the movie tickets, but the picture was just plain out of line.**

**To Katniss and Peeta:**

**You guys do realize that I am fully capable of hacking phones…and computers…**

**1. Thank you Peeta! I try hard with my art!**

**2. Katniss, you're being unreasonable. You couldn't hate me if you try.**

**3. I IS PHYSIC, YOU WILL OBEY MY LAW!**

**4. there is a reason that picture seems so realistic ;)**

Katniss groaned as she turned off her phone and shoved it into her pocket.

Meanwhile on Morgan's Ipod…

**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**

**The plan is in action, the tickets are planted and the picture has been drawn.**

**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**

…**what picture…MORGAN! YOU DIDN'T?**

**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**

**What? Was my magnificent illustration not part of the plan? :P**

**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**

**No…no it wasn't…you may have just screwed things up for Peeta.**

**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**

**CHECK THE FANFIC!**

**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**

**I'm on it! Geez!**

**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**

**NOWWW!**

**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**

**It's OKAY! Quit flippin' shit on me! She only hates you! Not Peeta.**

Morgan put her Ipod back into her book bag and turned her attention to Ms. Trinket.

**. . .**

Peeta walked to his fifth class of the day when he was suddenly slammed up against the wall.

"You think you can take my Catnip and get away with it?" Gale snarls at the helpless boy.

"Technically she was never yours." Peeta points out hopefully. A faint smile brushes his lips before it's so rudely wiped off by a punch thrown by Gale. "What was that for?" Peeta yelped, holding his cut lip in his hand. Gale winds his fist back for another punch but in never comes. Peeta opens his eyes to see Katniss holding back Gale's arm.

"You idiot! Don't hit Peeta, he never did anything to you!" she shouts at him. Gale stares at her dumbly before starting to giggle. "What?" she demanded.

"You're touching me!" he squealed, she rolled her eyes and let go, resulting in Gale's fist flying back into Peeta's face.

"GALE!" Katniss screamed.

"Yes Catnip?" Gale asked as though nothing had happened.

"I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT HIM!" She yelled in a voice Peeta hoped was never directed at him.

"So?" Gale asks stupidly. _The big jocks are always idiots!_ Peeta thought.

"You hit him!" Katniss points out the bruise on Peeta's face, it'll probably become a black eye. "Come on Peeta!" She grabbed his wrist and led him to the nurses office. She sat him down on a waiting chair and kneeled in front of him. "Are you okay?" She asked, gently probing his cheek and eye. The concern in her eyes made Peeta's heart melt.

"Yeah, if I'm lucky it'll make me look like a badass." He joked, grinning. She smiled and his heart soared.

"People won't notice in the movie theatre." She giggled a bit before catching herself. He beamed, remembering their 'date'…he wasn't quite sure if she thought of it as a date or to friends hanging out.

"We can help you now." The nurse stuck her head out the door and admitted Peeta into the room while Katniss sat outside the door, waiting for him to come back out.

**An: I think she's coming to a revelation soon….:3**


	8. Sister of the problem

**Sister of the problem**

_**Gale Hawthorne:**_

_Ha! Kicked Mellark's ass!_

_**Comments:**_

_**Delly:**__ WHAT? Is he okay?_

_**Madge:**__ Why would you do such a thing?_

_**Finnick:**__ NOT MY LITTLE BUDDY PEETZ!_

_**Prim: **__What? Why? How? He's like…stronger and better than you in every possible way._

_**Mrs. Mellark:**__ YES! THANK YOU GALE!_

_**Katniss: **__…you two have major problems! He never did anything to either of you._

_**Mrs. Mellark:**__ He has caused me great physical pain._

_**Katniss:**__ he wouldn't hurt a fly._

_**Mrs. Mellark:**__ Take your bottom lip…and stretch it all the way over your head…that's how much giving birth to him hurt._

_**Delly: **__That's not his fault._

_**Gale: **__he caused me great emotional pain._

_**Madge:**__ Don't even start! Katniss is not your property._

_**Katniss: **__what?_

_**Prim: **__*Cough* Retarded when it comes to boys *cough*_

_**Morgan: **__AMEN SISTA! AND GALE! STFU AND GO SIT IN YOUR CORNER!_

_**Gale: **__NO!_

Katniss nervously sat outside the nurses' office while waiting for Peeta to exit. She knew he wasn't that hurt, but she was still worried. She didn't know why she cared, and it scared her. This was the first time she really got to sit down and think about what these feelings were towards Peeta. How she always felt short of breath around him, how her fingers seemed to catch fire when she touched his face earlier. She couldn't figure out the butterflies in her stomach of the knotting of her internal organs when he was around. The unknown scared Katniss.

_**From Madge to Katniss:**_

_Where are you? Class is starting!_

_**From Katniss to Madge:**_

_I'm in the waiting room._

_**From Madge to Katniss:**_

_At the nurse's office?_

_**From Katniss to Madge:**_

_Yeah._

_**From Madge to Delly:**_

_She's waiting outside the nurse's office for him!_

Delly looked up from her phone and to the girl across the room and giggled. She and Madge had thought it could be a possibility that she might share his feelings.

_**From Delly to Peeta:**_

_Did you know that Katniss is waiting for you, outside, in the waiting room I mean._

_**From Peeta to Delly:**_

_You'd better not just be teasing me._

Peeta exited into the waiting room and saw her sitting there, playing with her hands and looking at her feet. He cleared his throat and her head shot up, eyes filled with unshed tears and concern.

"Peeta!" She said, standing up. "Are you okay?" He voice cracked on that last word but he pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, I'll live." He joked, painfully aware of the pain it caused him to smile. He also became self conscience about the ice-pack he was holding up to his eye. "You didn't have to wait." He pointed out. Well aware that classes had started.

"I-I know." She stuttered out. She took a step closer to him and reached up to lightly prod his bruised face. "It'll take a while for that ice to help." She commented. He then realized how close the two really were, their faces where just inches away and he could feel her breath on his neck. She cleared her throat and took a step back, looking down. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he still caught the blush on her cheeks.

"EEP!" I girl screamed from the open door who had seen the entire scene. Peeta looked in confusion at the girl he'd never seen before. She has short brown hair, hazel eyes and tan skin. She jumped up and down before running out of the room.

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_THEY ALMOST KISSED!_

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_Really? Who initiated it?_

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_DON'T USE BIG WORDS MORGAN!_

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

…_who started it?_

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_Katniss._

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_Keep a hawk's eye on them. I want an hourly report._

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_Yes sir!_

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_Do not patronize me! This is my fanfiction! I can turn you into a toad if I want!_

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_You're just jealous because I'm the prettier sister!_

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_GET BACK TO WORK MAIREAD!_

Katniss and Peeta entered the classroom, after having taken care of most of the swelling in his eye. They sit down in class and find that again, their seats have been placed next to each other, but instead of Morgan there was the girl from earlier. Katniss was originally relieved that her last classes of the day did not contain Morgan in them, but she was soon seeing this girl as the same problem Morgan posed.

"Hi!" the girl greeted them. "I'm new to this school. My name is Mairead…like parade…or mermaid…but Mairead…like…Mer-aid." She droned on about the pronunciation of her name and Katniss labeled her more annoying then Morgan. "I'm Morgan's sister!" she announced, catching both Peeta and Katniss off-guard.

"H-hello…I'm Peeta." Peeta breaks the awkward silence of Mairead smiling and Katniss gawking.

"Katniss." She says, not saying anymore than she has to.

"I know, oh and don't worry! I'm not as good of an artist as her." She says with a wink.

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_I have successfully changed the seating arrangement._

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_Good…oh and I'm still mad at you._

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_It's your fault for adding me in this! Why couldn't you have put me in a 'lord of the flies' fanfiction or something!_

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_Because! THG and lord of the flies are kinda similar…children fighting children…_

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_What ever! You could have at least written me with gigantic boobs and a super hot boyfriend._

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_No such thing shall happen! I'll make you date President snow if you don't watch it._

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_Couldn't you have locked Cato in the closet instead of Finnick…or even Rory!_

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_MY FANFICTION!_

**. . .**

Peeta sat in his seat, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. The bell would ring any minute and his date with Katniss would start in three hours. He hit his pencil against the table, waiting for the final minute of school to be over. Someone taps his shoulder and he turns, surprised.

"Jumpy much?" Katniss teases. He laughs and smiles uneasily. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with this question?" she asks, biting her lip. He stares at it, thinking about how cute she looks when a vision interrupts his interesting thoughts. Morgan's picture becomes real in his mind.

"Yeah." He agrees, quick to dispel the scene from his mind.

**An: I'M BACK FROM EUROPE MY PEOPLE! LOL! My sister pleaded to be in this fanfic. She's twelve and has a HUGE fan girl crush on Rory, in this story she's the same age as everyone else tho…she hates being younger than me.**


	9. After school prep

After school prep

Peeta huffed in frustration as Morgan and Mairead appeared on either side of him and took his arms after class. Katniss stared in confusion.

"We're going to give him a make-over." Mairead reassured her. She nodded hesitantly.

"Not that he needs one." Morgan snickered. She looked to Peeta and saw his pleading eyes. He opened his mouth to silently tell her 'help me!' She chuckled and walked away.

"No makeover!" Peeta struggled against their grasp but neither one of them budged.

"If you weren't in love with Katniss you'd be locked in my closet of hot boys along with Finnick and Cato...we can't find Rory for some reason..." Morgan trailed off in thought. Finally, Peeta stopped struggling and they decided to take him to Cinna.

_**From Peeta to Katniss:**_

_You left me with the creeps…_

_**From Katniss to Peeta:**_

_They can't be that bad!_

_**From Peeta to Katniss:**_

_They have Cato and Finnick locked in a closet…that's pretty bad if you ask me._

Mairead then snatched his phone away and shoved it in her pocket.

"No texting!" she scolded. Peeta scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets, he'd really rather be somewhere else…like at the bakery, baking. Or even alone, thinking about Katniss.

"Alright, here is the entire line." A dark skinned man said, pulling out the last rack of clothing. "As you asked for." He smiled and his gold eyeliner shimmered under the fluorescent light.

"Oh goody!" Morgan squealed as she began running around and throwing things into Mairead's arms, she would give commentary on the clothes and occasionally would crinkle her nose and put it back. Eventually they put together a decent outfit and ran over to Peeta, telling him to start getting dressed. When he asked for a dressing room they giggled and shook their heads.

"Ugh! Fine." He muttered as he stripped his shirt in front of the gawking girls. He was pretty sure he saw Morgan snap a picture with her phone. He pulled on the navy blue shirt they had picked for him. As he peeled his faded jeans he yelled at them to turn around. They, of course, ignored his command and giggled. He pulled on the dark jeans they had chosen and finally pulled on the forest green hoodie.

"Okay, time for hair!" Mairead clapped her hands together as they approached him with a comb and hair gel. They continuously combed his hair, only to settle on a tiny bit of hair gel in their hands then ruffled up his hair.

"Don't touch the stubble! It's sexy, she'll like it." Morgan instructs her sister who nods. They both back away from their master-piece, eyes sparkling and marveling in how utterly sexy he looked. "Damn you for loving Katniss so much." Morgan muttered.

"I'd tap that." Mairead said, smacking him on the butt.

"Of course you would! Any living thing would tap that." Morgan told her. He looked to the chuckling Cinna for help, but got none. Morgan looked at her watch and screamed. "WE'RE LATE." She shouted at Mairead. Before Peeta could open his mouth he was shoved out the door and was pushed in the direction of the bakery, but not before Morgan shoved her hand in his pocket with a wink to return his phone.

Katniss approached the destination Morgan and Mairead had told her to go to. She was hesitant as she opened the door to reveal a massive room filled with clothes. Morgan and Mairead were panting.

"Thank god! We cleared him out just in time." Morgan breathed. "KATNISS'S TURN!" she screamed and snapped her fingers, when nothing happened she turned to Mairead and flicked her temple. Mairead took the hint and ran to get a chair to sit Katniss down in.

They walked around the room, picking up random articles of clothing and inspecting them before tossing them. Finally they settled on an outfit and ran to Katniss to shove the clothes into her arms.

"The dressing room is over there." Mairead told her, pointing to the other side of the room. Cinna scoffed.

"Yet when Peeta was here you told him there wasn't one." He mutters before walking into another room. Katniss ignored the comment and walked to the curtained room. She pulled on the burnt orange dress/shirt and dark jeans before bucking the black belt around her waist. She admired the choice of fashion and colors. Before she could look into the mirror anymore two pairs of hands reached in and pulled her out.

"Now for hair and make-up!" Morgan exclaimed happily. They sat her in front of a vanity and took out her hair tie, brushing out her hair until it fell in gentle waves around her face. "Don't get me wrong, I love braids…but Peeta will like your hair down," her hands still and their eyes meet in the mirror. "Trust me, I know what Peeta likes." She said with a smirk that made Katniss's blood boil.

"Don't tease her!" Mairead scolded, she placed a hand on Katniss's shoulder. "She means she knows what Peeta likes about you." Mairead clarified and shot a glare at her giggling sister.

After starting on the makeup they settled on grey eyeliner and smoke eye-shadow. Morgan was working on her mascara and Mairead was brushing her cheeks with blush when a watch beeped.

"Shit!" Morgan muttered, staring at the time. Mairead nodded and ran out of the room. "Your date starts in ten minutes." Katniss had a feeling it was more than two friends hanging out but this confirmed it. Morgan dragged Katniss to the movie theatre at the same time Mairead was showing up with Peeta in tow.

Katniss looked over Peeta. His hair was ruffled and he was smiling shyly. He looked a mixture of handsome and sexy, the thought made Katniss's face heat up.

Peeta's mouth dropped at the sight of Katniss. He tried not to let his eyes linger on the V-neck shirt that clung to her like a second skin. Her hair was cascading around her shoulders and she was blushing. She took her bottom lip in her teeth as Peeta's eyes soaked her in. They were too busy staring to notice that both Morgan and Mairead had left.

"Shall we?" Peeta asked, pulling Katniss out of her spell. He held out his arm to her, she nodded and took the inside of his elbow with her hand.

**An: And so the date starts! There is a good reason I'd postponed it for so long! You'll see why on the next chapter! ;D**


	10. Movie time

**An: I have too much free time…**

**None of my fav authors have updated lately and I've found myself twiddling my thumbs…so I'm writing more than I should…I kinda feel like I'm one of few people (of stories I read) that has updated recently…soooooo…RAMBLE RAMBLE RAMBLE! I'M A BORING RAMBLER! I AM ALSO SUPER BORED AND HAVE NO MONKEY TO DANCE FOR ME…except Mairead…DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT!**

**P.S. I'm changing the rating to T because I wanted to add at least one heated make-out session ;D**

Movie time

Katniss and Peeta entered the theatre and immediately are drawn to the candy counter.

"What would you like?" Peeta asked Katniss, admiring how stunning she looked. They looked over the snacks before settling on Sour patch kids, popcorn and one large soda with two straws. Peeta handed the guy their tickets before leading the way into the dark theatre. "I guarantee you will become team Josh by the end of movie." He whispered into her hear, his nose brushing against her earlobe. She shivered involuntarily at the contact, to which he grinned.

As the movie started they both laughed and giggled, sharing a single coca-cola. At one time they had both bent down to take a sip from their individual straws and they're faces are found about a centimeter apart. They both linger before retracting and laughing it off. He can't help but relish the feel of her breath on his skin and her cheerful laugh. They begin to quiet as the movie begins and the lights dim even farther. He finds himself staring longingly at her hand in the dark.

Meanwhile…

_**DellBell: **__where's Peeta and Katniss?_

_**Madgey-Padgey: **__Idk…I haven't seen either of them since school ended._

_**Finekind:**__ they're on a date._

_**Thynerdgurl: **__THAT'S MY LINE._

_**Finekind: **__-_- you own a damn computer store! Get a new keyboard._

_**Thynerdgurl: **__OKAY! BRB._

_**Thynerdgurl has logged off**_

_**G_HawtThorne:**__ they are not! Katniss is at my house right now and Peeta is probably baking a pansy pie._

_**R_Hawthorne: **__she is not! I'm at home and Katniss is not here!_

_**DellBell: **__Your brothers username is WAY more modest than yours._

_**Finekind: **__Personally, I think it should be 'FailGale' and 'R_McSexyPants' :D_

_**Thynerdgurl has logged on**_

_**Thynerdgurl: **__Hacking commencing_

_**Finekind: **__Yet in RL you can barely work Word Documents…_

_**Madgey-Padgey: **__what's 'RL'?_

_**Finekind:**__ NOTHING!_

_**G_HawtThorne's username has been changed to FailGale. Password locked.**_

_**Thynerdgurl:**__ And you'll never get that password._

_**FailGale: **__WTF!_

_**SexyBoi: **__I still have the best username._

_**Thynerdgurl: **__that you do…*Drool*_

_**WaterWoman: **__quit creeping on my man._

_**CatoTomato: **__oh and thanks for letting us out of that closet…_

_**Thynerdgurl:**__ The police were getting suspicious…_

_**CLOVEr: **__do I even want to know?_

_**MARVELous: **__I do!_

_**gLiMmErGlAm:**__ So Do I! It'S FuN tO bE iN oN tHiNgS!_

_**Thynerdgurl: **__NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!_

_**Thynerdgurl has kicked gLiMmErGlAm from cat until she learns to type like a normal human being.**_

_**MARVELous:**__ she's…special…_

_**DellBell:**__ KILL IT! KILL IT!_

_**Finekind: **__you read my mind._

_**MARVELous has changed gLiMmErGlAm's user to GlimmerGlam.**_

_**GlimmerGlam has logged on.**_

_**GlimmerGlam: **__WhY wOuLd YoU kIcK mE?_

_**Thynerdgurl: **__-_-_

_**Thynerdgurl has banned GlimmerGlam.**_

_**ThreshPaperSissors: **__that's a bit harsh…_

_**MonkeyRue: **__to be fair she was incredibly annoying…_

_**PrimP: **__Amen sista! Tru dat shizzle._

_**Thynerdgurl: **__*Grammar nazi*_

_**Finekind: **__more like *needs to be locked in the closet*_

_**SexyBoi: **__please lock her in the closet!_

_**Thynerdgurl: **__I STILL HAVE INTERNET IN HERE!_

_**Finekind: **__Took her phone and Ipod :3_

_**SexyBoi: **__good job!_

_**Finekind has logged off.**_

_**Madgey-Padgey: **__does anyone else get a weird feeling about those two?_

_**FailGale: **__They're bullies!_

_**R_Hawthorne: **__idk…you are kinda a dick…_

_**DellBell: **__yeah…_

_**Madgey-Padgey: **__true_

_**SexyBoi: **__…mhmm_

_**WaterWoman: **__got to agree_

_**CatoTomato: **__sorry man…Rory is right_

_**CLOVEr: **__fully agree_

_**ThreshPaperSissors: **__sorry :/_

_**MonkeyRue: **__you're a meanie Gale!_

_**MARVELous: **__dude…so sorry but I'm going to agree with everyone else on this_

_**PrimP: **__I like dick's_

_**MonkeyRue: **__..._

_**PrimP: **__it's my favorite fast food restaurant _

_**DellBell: **__THANK HOLY JESUS, MOTHER OF GOD!_

Meanwhile…

"You're right…Liam is kind of a dick." Katniss whispers to Peeta as they watch the movie.

"I told you so." Peeta teases back, poking her shoulder. He reaches for some popcorn but finds something warm instead. He looks over to see his hand over hers. When he looks at her he sees her blushing and biting her lip. He expects her to retract her hand but she surprises him by interlacing their fingers, never breaking eye-contact. They sit like that for a while, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. That could have been it, they could have stayed like that forever and Peeta would have been fine. But of course Katniss breaks the moment.

She leans forward and brings her lips to his. Once he's over the initial shock he manages to move his lips with hers, enjoying the steady fire raging within him. She hooks her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss and he places his free hand on the arm rest on the other side of her seat to steady himself. He finds his tongue making its way into her mouth, which is gladly accepted.

It's his dream come true!

Their tongues dance together for what seems like forever, but not long enough, before they break apart for breath. Both are smiling and panting.

"Wow." She whispers, he was just thinking the same thing.

The rest of the movie goes unwatched by the two.

"We'll drop you off first." Katniss announces. "The bakery is on the way to my house." She tells him.

"It's okay, really," he begins to protest. "My parents aren't even home and my brothers are out." He tells her. Rye was at college, Naan was with his girlfriend and their parents were on a business trip in district nine. Her eyes glint mischievously.

"Exactly." Is all she offers before she grabs his hand and drags him in the direction of the bakery.

His mind began racing as he thought of all the possible things that could have meant. He wondered what she was implying but halted those thoughts as he didn't want to expect too much from tonight, it was already one of the best nights of his existence.

**An: As I have said before…I have too much free time as I am not yet in school.**

**I wonder what Katniss has up her sleeve! Is it the reason I will have to change the rating to T? Yes…yes it is…**


	11. Dreams do come true

**An: Okay, I just have to tell you guys about the funniest things ever!**

**So I was getting a filling for my tooth (not fun…) and the dentist and her assistant were talking. The dentist said "Oh, yeah. My daughter LOVES Dick's." I ended up laughing so hard that the sharp thingy slipped and split my gum!**

**And secondly I just HAD to tell you guys about me and Mairead making cookies!**

**Me: Okay, one and a quarter cups of flour…I feel like Peeta…**

**Her: Shut the hell up and go get the brown sugar!**

**(Later)**

**Me: *Sneaking chocolate chips***

**Her: *Smacks my hand with a spatula* GET TO WORK FATASS**

**(Even later)**

**Me: *sniff sniff* It smells like fat in here.**

**Her: *Holding melted butter* No shit Sherlock.**

**(More later-ness)**

**Her: *Placing finished batter into fridge* All done!**

**Me: Urm…*looks at counter* we forgot to add the chocolate.**

**Her: …well fuck…**

**OKAY! ENJOY!**

Dreams do come true

While Peeta and Katniss were "watching" the movie…

"I've got you now." Gale muttered under his breath as he sat two rows behind the couple. He kept a close eye on the blonde boy, hoping for an excuse to throw pop-corn at him.

Gale glared at the back of his head as he reached an arm around the girl. The brunette girl leaned into his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Gale fumed and could almost feel steam coming out of his ears.

At the same time…

Gloss leaned down to finally kiss her. Morgan accepted the kiss without a second thought. His lips met hers and they were suddenly pelted with pop-corn.

"DON'T STEAL MY WOMAN!" Gale's voice shrieked from two rows behind them. Gloss turned around and flipped him off.

"I'm not Peeta." He said back. Gale looked between the two, Gloss's striking green eyes and Morgan's pale blue.

"…Oops." Gale muttered, sitting down.

"That guy pisses me off." Gloss whispered to Morgan who nodded.

Where we left off on the last chapter…

Katniss dragged Peeta along, giggling, to the bakery. Once they arrived Peeta fumbled for the keys, feeling more giddy than usual. Once he managed to get the door open Katniss skipped in and he followed soon after, closing the door behind them.

"W-would you like to see my room?" Peeta had no idea how he actually got that sentence out.

"Yeah." Katniss smirked at him and took his hand, urging him to lead the way. He led her to his room and opened the door, revealing the burnt orange walls. "Nice." She said, running her hand along the empty desk. She turned to look at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She bit her lip and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was full of passion and lust. He got over the shock of her boldness and grabbed her thighs, pulling her up to sit on the desk. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. He couldn't believe this was all happening. She entangled her hands into his hair and grinded her hips against his, and against his growing erection. Pretty soon her hands were tugging at his jacket, peeling it away before starting on his shirt. He couldn't help but shiver as her hands ran up his torso. "Peeta." She groaned into his ear. He half expected to wake-up any second.

Meanwhile…

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_Keep it rated T woman! I know you just want them to fuck until the sun rises on your 95__th__ birthday but have some dignity._

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_I cannot believe you just cut me off._

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_It was getting too hot, too fast._

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_I'll just change the rating to M!_

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_You suck at writing lemons! Are you kidding me? Your scene with Ivy and Dylan? Complete crap._

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_I'm telling mom!_

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_Tell her what? That you read M-rated stuff? That you were trying to write porn? That you read 50 shades of grey behind her back? That's what I thought._

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_Jerk!_

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_Exactly! Now slow it the fuck down!_

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_The readers are going to hate you._

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_Ooooh! I'm so scared!_

_**Thynerdgurl to Finekind:**_

_We'll open up a can of whoop-ass on you! Bitch, you ain't seen in cumin'_

_**Finekind to Thynerdgurl:**_

_You are a little white girl…STFU!_

Meanwhile… **(If you don't want to read any M-rated stuff then don't read this next part. I will give warnings for when sexual content is coming up…)**

Peeta picked her up, her legs still wrapped around his middle. Her lips began attacking his neck, kissing and nipping wherever she could. He laid her down on the bed, and began fumbling with the belt around her middle. Once that was off she peeled off her shirt and tossed it somewhere in the corner. He stared in awe at her almost bare chest. The lacy black white bra contrasted with her darker skin.

"Whoa." He breathed out before she pulled his face down to reconnect with hers. The fleeting thought of what Morgan must have drugged her with crossed his mind, but he shook it off as soon as it came.

"Peeta, please." She moaned into his ear. He couldn't take it any longer; he reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside. He smirked and brought his hand up to her left breast, bringing his face down to the right one. She gasped when he took her nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and moaned loudly, pushing him farther. It was then that he noticed her unbuttoning his pants. She flipped them over so she was on top, straddling his hips.

"Katniss." He moaned as she pulled his pants off completely. Her eyes widened at the sight of his tented black boxer briefs. He then flipped her back over and began to strip her of her own pants when a voice rang through the house.

"PEETA? I'M HOME!" Naan called.

**An: sorry…I suck at writing lemons and always feel super awkward while writing it…**

**HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**


	12. Awkward interruptions

Awkward interruptions

"Crap!" Peeta muttered, pulling his pants back on and throwing Katniss's clothes to her.

Once they were fully dressed they rushed out of the room and tried to look as though they weren't just making out…heavily.

"Peeta…what're you…" he trails off as he sees Katniss frantically trying to put her hair in order. Naan bursts out laughing and slumps to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"What?" A girl demanded from behind him. She came around the corner and Katniss began laughing at the site of Mairead in a dress and heels. "Shit…you two were supposed to go to Katniss's house." She muttered before pulling out her phone to text Morgan.

_**Mairead to Morgan:**_

_Care to explain why they're at Peeta's house?_

_**Morgan to Mairead:**_

_Oh right! Small change of plans. Katniss's mom didn't go to work. Why?_

_**Mairead to Morgan:**_

_Well…I'm kind of dating Naan._

_**Morgan to Mairead:**_

…_DIPSHIT!_

_**Mairead to Morgan:**_

_What? You're dating Gloss?_

_**Morgan to Mairead:**_

_So? That doesn't interfere with our plans at all! Plus it confuses Gale._

_**Mairead to Morgan:**_

_UGH! Just try to give me more warning next time._

"I- uh…I should go." Katniss stuttered, gathering her purse to leave.

"Way to go guys." Peeta mumbled as he followed her to the door. "Sorry about that." He apologized when they reached the door. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her timidly.

"It's okay. We were probably going too fast." She admitted with a rueful smile. "Bye Peeta." She said before leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Bye Katniss." He whispered as he watched her walk away.

_**Morgan to Katniss:**_

_Okay, explain._

_**Katniss to Morgan:**_

_Explain what?_

_**Morgan to Katniss:**_

_Aren't you supposed to be the closed off girl who's sworn against boys?_

_**Katniss to Morgan:**_

'_Boys' doesn't necessarily include Peeta._

_**Morgan to Katniss:**_

_YES IT DOES!  
__**Katniss to Morgan:**_

_Fine! I've had a crush on him since we were twelve. I just couldn't help myself!_

_**Morgan to Katniss:**_

_If you hurt him I will kill you. He's been utterly smitten with you since you guys were five._

_**Katniss to Morgan:**_

_Really?_

_**Morgan to Katniss:**_

_Just don't tell him that I told you._

Katniss held her phone up to her heart as she lay on her bed. She would have never imagined such a perfect guy to be smitten with _her_! She sighed heavily as she remembered the events of earlier that night. His breath on her neck…his touch…the way his eyes looked. She shook her head to rid her mind of the distraction, she had something to do that she couldn't postpone any longer.

_**Gale Hawthorne's page**_

_**Katniss Everdeen: **__I really think we're better off as just friends._

_**Comments:**_

_**Gale: **__What? Why? I LOVE YOU CATNIP!_

_**Katniss: **__sorry._

_**Morgan: **__boo-fuck-yah!_

_**Mairead: **__you did that wrong but whatever._

_**Peeta: **__Peeta: 1 Gale: 0_

_**Rory: **__thank you Katniss._

_**Gale: **__THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

_**Peeta: **__it is._

_**Delly: **__lol, poor Gale._

_**Madge: **__I'll go out with you Gale!_

_**Gale: **__I just want my Catnip back._

_**Morgan: **__Careful what you wish for._

_**Gale: **__oh, Haha! Who sent me a bag of cat treats?_

_**Morgan: **__LOLOLOLOLOL_

_**Katniss: **__nice!_

_**Rory: **__You had it coming._

_**Gale: **__SHUT UP!_

_**Madge: **__Please!_

_**Gale: **__no!_

_**Madge: **__:,(_

Afterwards…

Peeta fist-pumped, knowing Gale wasn't a problem anymore was the best feeling in the world. He jumped up and down in glee.

"YES!" He shouted.

"SHUT UP!" His mother screamed from the hallway. Peeta did shut up and went to his desk. He ran his hand over the wood, smirking before sitting down to do some sketching.

Meanwhile…**(Because I'm bored and have nothing better to do.)**

Rory was first to break the make-out session.

"What?" Prim questioned, clearly annoyed that he would want to talk.

"What am I to you?" He asked for the fifth time this week.

"We've been over this Rory…" she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Rory, you're Prim…but I need to know whether I actually mean anything to you?" he looked at her nervously. "Like am I just a use of free-time or am I your boyfriend?" he asked, obviously in need of clarification.

"Rory…you know I don't do relationships. Not after my mom." She argued.

"Yes but I have a job, and it isn't in the mines! I won't die and I won't hurt you!" He pleaded, taking both her hands. "Primrose, I love you and won't ever leave you. He said with the most sincerity she'd ever seen in a guy.

"I-I just…Rory." She was at a loss of words; she felt her walls crumbling around her.

"You don't have to say it back; I just wanted you to know." He told her, keeping intense eye-contact. "Nothing will ever stop me from leaving you…or coming home to you." He said with a hopeful smile.

_Crack._ Her defenses were out the window.

"I love you too." She whispered just loud enough for him to know it hadn't been his imagination. He leaned down to kiss her, this kiss was different. It wasn't full of mutual need, it was full of love and sincere passion, two feelings she'd never felt before.

"Prim?" A voice said, walking through the door. Rory jumped away from Prim and Katniss began laughing. "Wow! That was NOT what I expected." She gasped in between fits of cackling.

"Um…Katniss." Prim cleared her throat. 'it's not what it looks like' was what Rory expected her to say, but she was full of surprises today. "Rory is my boyfriend." She said boldly. Katniss's laughter died out soon after.

"He's a nice boy! I approve." Katniss smiled at the two before turning to leave. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said with a snort before closing the door.

_**Katniss to Peeta:**_

_You'll never guess what I just saw!_

_**Peeta to Katniss:**_

_What?_

_**Katniss to Peeta:**_

_I accidentally walked in on Prim and Rory kissing XD_

_**Peeta to Katniss:**_

_Wow…that's not what I was expecting…_

_**Katniss to Peeta:**_

_I know right!_

**An: Alright guys! Here's how it's going down: Once I get 100 reviews I will make it so that I HAVE to change the rating to M (sex scene…which I suck at but I'l do it for you guys!)**

**OH LOOKIE! THE BUTTON THAT WILL LEAD TO PEETA AND KATNISS HAVING SEX IS RIGHT THERE!**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	13. Are we public?

**An: SORRY GUYS! School just started and my Geometry teacher HATES us so much that he gave us a massive worksheet of improper fractions…yeah…I'm sorry but grades come before fanfiction (Even tho you guys know I love you all!)**

**I have a few things to address, they were from comments:**

**Yes, technically I did blackmail/bribe you guys into reviewing…but it worked didn't it?**

**I am 15, I know that that's not very old to be writing and reading this stuff but hey, everyone has their cup of tea!**

**If you do not want to read an M rated fic…stop reading this, it's as simple as that. I'm sorry but I can't make everyone happy and majority rules.**

**SORRY! NO SMUT JUST YET! THAT MIGHT BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Are we public?

Morgan and Mairead were walking across the train-tracks when Morgan began to grin evilly.

"I LIKE TRAINS!" Morgan screamed as she pushed her sister in front of her.

"Bitch." Mairead muttered as they continued walking with Morgan grinning like an idiot.

Meanwhile…

"It's Monday!" Katniss told her mirror excitedly as she brushed her hair.

"Why the hell are you so excited about a Monday?" Prim said into her room with a look of disapproval.

"No reason Prim." She felt like a teenage girl should, no burden to take care of her family, no seeping sadness. She felt like she had no tragedy looming over her. She quickly and loosely braided her hair over her left shoulder and practically skipped out of her room, grabbing her backpack and running out the door. She pulled out her phone on her way to school to check it.

_**Katniss to Madge:**_

_Can you bring me a granola bar or something?_

_**Madge to Katniss:**_

_No problem, see you at school!_

_**Katniss to Madge: **_

_Kk_

Katniss reached the doors of the school and threw them open to get to her locker, she received a few odd glances, but it was because she was smiling. She hadn't even finished opening her locker when it was closed and she was turned around. Peeta had her pinned, his hands on each side of her and his face just a few inches away.

"Hey babe." He whispered, before swooping in to give her a kiss. She nearly dropped her books before leaning into the kiss.

"Hi." She said breathlessly with a little giggle after they parted.

"HELL TO THE FUCK YES, BITCH! YOU OWE ME MONEY MOTHER FUCKER!" Morgan's scream rang through the halls as she tackled a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Mairead. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU DIPSHIT!" she screamed again as Mairead handed her a pouch of coins. They then disappeared around the corner.

"What was that about?" Madge asked, appearing beside the couple, holding a granola bar in hand. "Oh and here." She offered Katniss the bar and looked between the two, unfazed, before skipping away.

"Is it just me or was that was that weird?" Peeta asked. Katniss was still staring at the bar in her hand.

"It was weird." She replied with a small nod.

Meanwhile…

"Score one for Morgan, zero for Mairead!" Morgan pumped her fist as they walked to class.

"There's a reason why everybody hates you." Mairead mumbled. "Morgasm." She said a bit louder, causing Morgan to glare at her.

"Never call me that!" Morgan said in a low, threatening voice.

"What? You don't like Peter's nickname for you?" she smirked.

"NO! I hate all of your stupid little friends!" Morgan argued.

"It's not my fault you surround yourself with Asians." Mairead tossed back. Morgan's eyes narrowed.

"I hate you." Came the reply to just about everything.

Meanwhile…

"So I take it you guys are public now?" Madge asked Katniss, who was currently holding hands with Peeta.

"I guess." She answered, blushing.

"Well! MAKE IT OFFICIAL!" Madge yelled. "UPDATE YOUR STATUS!" She explained, still yelling.

_**Katniss Everdeen is in a relationship with Peeta Mellark**_

_**Comments:**_

_**Morgan: **__Fuck-to the hell- yeah! I'm the best match-maker ever!_

_**Madge: **__you guys are so cute!_

_**Gale: **__NOOOOOOO! JUST FUCKING NO!_

_**Morgan: **__Broken caps button? I can fix that._

_**Gale: **__shut the hell up dweeb._

_**Morgan: **__-_- and the torment continues in Panem…I have the power to kill you Hawthorne!_

_**Gale: **__you don't have to power to do shit._

_**Morgan: **__talk to my bowels about that._

_**Katniss: **__LOL! I get that!_

Madge squealed.

"Yippee! Its official now!" she said, clapping and jumping up and down.

"I guess so." Peeta replied, staring into Katniss's eyes as he squeezed her hand and smiled.

"This is so exciting!" Madge continued, hopping away happily. Katniss and Peeta walked to class, which happened to be art.

"Alright class," Ms. Portia called out into the settling children. "We're going to be studying still life today!" she informed everyone, which explained the canvases and randomly piled items. "Everyone grab a canvas!" she called. Peeta and Katniss opted for the two next to each other. Ms. Portia went on to explain the significance of shading and perspective. Once she let the children start Peeta picked up a piece of charcoal and immediately went to work on the bowl of plastic fruit in front of him. Katniss watched his hunched shoulders and quick moving wrist as he worked. She noticed his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his lip in between his teeth, she giggled a bit, causing his eyes to lift from the paper and his lips to form a smile.

"What are you giggling at?" He asked quietly, taking a step towards her.

"You have a little something," she lifted her hand and brushed up a smudge of black from his temple. He chuckled and brought his piece of charcoal to draw a heart on her cheek. "Hey!" she squealed, jumping back before bursting into giggles again, she found herself giggling a lot when Peeta was around.

"It's just a little heart." Peeta grinned at her, causing her not to wipe it off, but make an identical one on his cheek.

"There! Now we're matching." She smiled and leaned forward to give him a peck on his clean cheek.

**An: you know there's something wrong with a teenage girl when Fanfiction appears before Facebook on Google…**

**You know what made my day today? I logged onto fanfiction and the advertisement was for the THG trilogy!**

**Anyways! Sorry about the non-smutty chapter. It was more of a filler and an apology :3 do you accept it?**

**WHOEVER REVIEWS WITH AN ASDF REFFERENCE FIRST GETS A SNEAK-PEAK AT MY NEWEST EVERLARK FANFIC!**


	14. L is for Lemons

**An: Sorry it's short…BUT I PROMISE IT'S GOOD! IT HAS LEMONS AND RANDOM SISTERS!**

L for Lemons

A few weeks later…

Katniss had agreed to meet Peeta at the bakery afterschool as they were to work on a history assignment, although both of them knew that no work would be done.

She entered the small building, the smell of flour and freshly baked bread filled her nose.

"Peeta?" She called past the counter. He emerged from the back room, dusted lightly in flour.

"Hey Kitty." He replied, grinning at the nickname that just popped into his head. She chuckled and walked around the counter to his side and leaned up to kiss him. As she pulled away he shoved his hands into her back pockets and pulled her closer to him. "No one's home." He purred into her ear, causing her to shiver. Her hands wound into the hair at the nape of his neck as she grinned.

"Want to close up shop?" She whispered. He nodded and walked to the front to flip the sign to 'closed' and lock the door. When he turned back around she was sitting on the counter, legs crossed. He smirked before turning back around to close the blinds and then taking three long strides back to her. He used his hand to uncross her legs before situating his own hips between them. Her lips parted, expecting to be kissed, but instead he gently tugged her braid to reveal her neck. He kissed, licked and nipped all the way from her ear-lobe to her collar bone, by now she was practically begging. His hands trailed up her thighs and he hooked his index fingers through her belt loops and roughly shoved her hips into his, she let out a gasp and whimper before wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing his face to kiss him. "Peeta." She breathed into his ear, which was the last straw for him. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and gently put her on the bed, under him. Her hands pawed at his shirt which he quickly removed and discarded onto the floor. He then began at hers, which took it's place next to Peeta's. She then unzipped his jeans and began pushing them off of him. He was entranced by the feeling of her tongue against his and her hands on his skin.

Before he knew it she was in only her bra and underwear and he only had his boxer-briefs on. She reached behind her back and unclipped her lacy bra and chucked it somewhere in the room. He brought his hands up to massage her breasts. Her moans progressively become louder as her underwear gets progressively wetter. She begins tugging them off and Peeta breaks the kiss to look in her eyes, to see if she's sure. He sees nothing but love, lust and trust within them. He peels the last layer between them off and goes back to kissing her. She bucks her hips impatiently; he nods and takes a condom from inside his nightstand. He rolls the condom onto himself and slowly slides into her. She lets out a small sound of pain and he freezes, letting her adjust. Once she begins to kiss him he slowly slides in and out of her, slowly gaining speed and power.

They find themselves screaming each other's names as they both reach their climax, Peeta collapses onto her and they breathe heavily.

"I love you." It's a whisper but his ears catch it. He looks into her eyes and takes her face in his hands.

"I love you too." He says before swooping in to give her a gentle, loving kiss.

Meanwhile…

Morgan sits at her computer, frustrated. Her fingers are frozen over random keys as she glares at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mairead asks, walking past with a cup of coffee.

"SHULOOLUSH! I'M TRYING TO WRITE!" She screams at the computer screen before slamming her fists onto the keys.

_**Jleigslfkmjkbgjviyzdiodflmgn aehr**_

"Anger management." Mairead mutters as she sits in the chair across from Morgan.

"ZERO INSPIRATION!" Morgan screams again and once more slams her fists into the keys.

_**Iediurgihjovbnvhxyeriuido**_

"You really need to stop that." Mairead scolds, taking a sip of her coffee. "What's got you on writers block?" she asks. Morgan glares at her sister before dejectedly dropping her head.

"Boys." She mutters. Mairead nods and produces a note-pad and a pen, putting on a pair of reading glasses.

"Mh-hmm…and tell me more." She urges.

"I FUCKING HATE FRIEND-ZONE!" Morgan continues on her rampage of key smashing as Maired takes notes.

_**Kkljhbckl ;xmgciocyyhlknruijtnvgb jukrim uy8oierkgjfnbkcliodljhjtnhgx lmmckvmtnyn toijl34unyept;9poihu3p48roikjhbhigno**_

"Uh huh…"Mairead gets up and starts slowly backing away. "There is obviously nothing I can do here." She continues to back away but the door flies open. A hoard of peacekeepers holding guns floods into the house.

"WATCH OUT!" One shouts "SHE'S GOT A NOSE!" Mairead then takes off her nose and throws it at them, covering her head as it explodes. Mairead runs away, laughing maniacally.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Morgan asks the computer as the peacekeepers leave.

**An: Okay…yeah…really random…That last bit is kinda another ASDF reference…but it has nothing to do with anything!**


	15. Gale the forgotten troll

Gale the forgotten troll

Gale fumed as he paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair angrily.

"You're sure?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice from turning murderous. The small boy before him nodded.

"The Mellark bakery is never closed and the blinds were drawn right after Katniss went in." The boy informed him, keeping his hands locked behind his back.

"Thank you Vick, you can go now." Gale ordered before he hurt his brother. Vick nodded and ran to his room. The older boy turned with a ravenous look in his eyes and threw his fist at the wall, creating a fist sized hole in the dry wall. "That fucker is going to pay." He seethed.

Meanwhile…

"TROLL ALERT!" Mairead screamed, taking the binoculars off her eyes.

"I'm right here dumbass!" Morgan hissed, snatching the binoculars and putting them up to her own eyes to see Gale storming from his house.

"_A-nice-a and WickedRainbow here, come in Thynerdgurl."_ A walkie-talkie crackled.

"What did I say about nicknames?" Morgan grumbled into the device.

"_What evs! Why are we stalking McDreamy again?" _the same voice asked. Morgan rolled her eyes as Mairead snickered.

"Why is Amina team Gale?" She asked her sister. Morgan shrugged.

"Amina! I need you and Wanbo to go follow him." The older girl told the small plastic rectangle.

"_Got it boss."_ A different voice breached the speaker this time. Morgan looked through the binoculars again to see two hooded figures flanking the angry boy. One was in a rainbow jacket and the other was in all black, as instructed.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Mairead asked, appalled at her sister's friend's apparel.

"It's Wanbo, no one knows." Morgan said, leaning back against the cold brick of the Justice Building roof.

Meanwhile…

She wouldn't stop giggling. It pissed Amina off and quite frankly she had no idea why Morgan would recruit her for this mission.

"This is so fun!" Wanbo whispered. Amina kept her head down and eyes locked on the hot piece of ass in front of them. "Although, why can't we be following Finnick?" She asked pensively.

"Your boyfriend must hate your obsession with Finnick." Amina grumbled to her.

"It's not as bad as Morgan! She only goes for blonde white-boys because of those damn books." Wanbo whined as they continued to walk.

"Just shut the fuck up and this will be over with sooner!" Amina hissed, which shut Wanbo up.

_At least Morgan didn't as Flora to join us._ She thought bitterly, thinking of all the violent ways this could have ended.

Meanwhile…

"Wow…just…wow." Peeta breathed heavily as he lay on his bed. Katniss was cuddled into his side, tracing random shapes and patterns onto his bare chest.

"I know." She whispered, placing a feather-light kiss on his collar bone.

"You're so perfect, you know that." It wasn't a question. He knew she didn't know which made it fun to tell her and watch the blush invade her perfect cheeks. He brought his hand up to caress her face when a loud banging started at the door. They both scrambled to gather their close and ran downstairs, despite their disheveled appearance.

Katniss swiftly sat at a table and grabbed her history textbook to look like she had been reading the whole time. Peeta opened the door for who he expected to be his father. Instead, he was met with a powerful punch to the face.

"PEETA!" Katniss screamed, scrambling to his side. She glared at Gale to see two girls now restraining him. The one on the left was in a rainbow coat, and had a giddy smile on her face, she looked to be from district three with almond eyes and jet black hair. The one on the right had a stoic face and looked to be from district eleven with chocolate skin, she was dressed in all black, she even had a black scarf wrapped around her head, hiding her hair from view.

"Calm down McSexy." The asian girl on the left giggled at her own nickname for him.

"Says the team Peeta." The other girl spat at her.

"Hey! Judge us when you've actually finished Mockingjay!" The first girl hissed back, her smiling disappearing.

That was about the time when Morgan and Mairead came up behind them. Morgan looked pleased, until she saw Peeta laying on the ground.

"Mairead! Help Amina. Wanbo, come help Katniss and I." she ordered, rushing in and kneeling by Peeta's side with a wet rag. She turned to glare at the girls who had came before her. "You were supposed to stop him before he got here, not let him punch the good guy THEN apprehend him." She scolded before handing the rainbow girl another cloth to help clean blood with.

Katniss was in hysterics, sobbing and blubbering, trying to wake Peeta up. Morgan groaned and snapped her fingers. Wanbo got up and dragged Katniss away from the unconscious blonde boy.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU TWAT!" Gale shouted as Amina and Mairead hauled him to the corner of the room. Morgan flicked Peeta's nose, waking him up with a scream.

"Okay, it's broken and will need to be reset. Wanbo, go get Prim." She orders, knowing they'll need someone with medical experience.

"Peeta! Are you okay?" Katniss asked, running to his side. He nodded groggily and turned to Gale.

"What the fuck man?" he asked, holding his nose.

"No one takes my Katniss and gets away with it!" he snarled. Amina was giggling and was draped over his arm, batting her eye-lashes and stroking his shoulder. Mairead rolled her eyes and gagged at the girl's antics.

Wanbo rushes back in with Prim who immediately begins to reset Peeta's nose. Wanbo turns to her friend and sneers.

"I still don't get how you can fan-girl over a heartless killer!" she spat. Amina's attention snapped to Wanbo.

"How can you and Morgan fan-girl over someone who tried to strangle her?" She quipped back.

"SPOILERS!" Mairead screamed, running out of the room.

**An: I have a few things to apologize for.**

**Sorry for so little Everlark in this chapter.**

**Sorry for taking so long! Sophomore year is complete crap! Sooooo much homework!**


	16. Recovering

**Sorry guys! I'm thrown into a pretty bad depression during the winter, idk why…but I wouldn't expect man updates from me until the snow is falling.**

Recovering

Katniss sat at Peeta's bedside as he slept. She brushed the hair from his forehead and leaned down to kiss his temple. As she pulled away his eyes fluttered open and a lazy smile crawled across his face.

"Hey." He greeted his voice thick from sleep. She grinned at him and stoked his cheek.

"Hi." She replied with a small blush. Without any warning he pulled her on top of him and his lips quickly found hers. She moaned into his mouth but hesitantly pulled away. "Not here." She whispered. He then looked around the room to see purple walls, covered in art that wasn't his.

"Where are we?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice. Just then four girls shoved into the doorway. "Oh." He said, his eyes falling on Morgan, Mairead and the friends he'd failed to meet.

"Let me kill him!" the one with dark skin shouted as she advanced towards him, hands out. Morgan apprehended her and shoved her pout of the room.

"Sorry. She's team Gale." She apologized as they all left.

Meanwhile…**(Some Pory EverThorne action!)**

Prim was dusting around the house as Katniss had been sitting at Peeta's side since he was rendered unconscious.

A vibrating came from her pocket and she pulled out her phone to check it.

_**Rory to Prim:**_

_I'll be there in 5. Gale is too pissed for me to stay in house._

Prim smiled and held the phone to her heart as she sighed contently before silently chiding herself. If Katniss was going to run off with a boy then she'd have to keep a level head. None of this lovey-dovey nonsense. Her heart couldn't afford another reason to break.

In five minutes exactly the door opened and Rory stepped in, took off his jacket and went to the living room. Prim was sitting on the couch reading a book when strong arms encircled her waist and he pulled her into his lap.

"Hello my love." He whispered into her ear. Her body betrayed her by blushing and letting out a giggle. She closed the book and turned to look at him.

"Hey Rory." She replied, looking into his loving grey eyes. He grinned and nuzzled his nose against hers, closing his eyes to take in the moment fully

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked. She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her with a kiss. "You don't have to say anything back." He whispered when he pulled away. "I just wanted you to know." He continued, resting his head in the crook of her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair.

It was that moment when Prim decided that he would never hurt her. He would stand by her side. And at that moment she realized why her mother and Katniss had voluntarily given their heart, their strength, their freedom and their independence so easily.

"I love you too." She murmured. He barely caught it. His head shot up and he looked into her bright forget-me-not blue eyes.

"You-you do?" he asked, slightly stunned. She shyly nodded and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

_**Rory Hawthorne and Primrose Everdeen are now in a relationship.**_

_**Comments:**_

_**Katniss:**__ good for you lil' sis! If he hurts you I'll castrate him _

_**Madge: **__oh Kitty kat, don't be so morbid!_

_**Gale: **__My little brother is getting laid and I'm not…this blows._

_**Katniss: **__o.O Castration tools are prepared._

_**Rory: **__HOLY SHIT! NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GETTING LAID! Except Gale, but he's an assuming idiot._

_**Prim:**__ calm your tits Katpiss_

_**Katniss: **__you are sooooooo grounded!_

That evening...

Peeta and Katniss arrived at his house. As they opened the door he checked around for sign of either of his brothers or parents. When he found none he lead her in, both of them giggling like idiots. They both fell onto the couch in the dark room, slits of light shining in through the curtains. She blushed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and let out a small chuckle. He wrapped his hands around her waist, loving the feeling of her lying on top of him.

"I love you so much." He moaned in her ear when she leaned down to kiss his neck. She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed his lips.

"I love you too." She murmured against his lips. He sat up and shifted her to sit in his lap, straddling his hips. She groaned against the growing friction and bucked her hips into him, smiling at his open-mouthed response. She ran her hands up his neck and weaved her fingers into his curls. "God I love doing this." She whispered to herself as she began placing kisses and nips up his collarbone. His hands slip under her shirt and slowly lift it above her head to toss it onto the ground. He palms her breasts through her thin cotton bra. She moans out his name and begins at his shirt.

Clothes are shed and she finds herself being carried to his bedroom. A deep groan erupts from his throat as she pulls him down on top of her. He reached into his night-stand drawer to pull out a condom and

"Katniss." He whispers breathlessly into her ear. A throaty moan was her reply as he pushed into her slowly, going at an agonizingly slow pace. She growled lustfully at him and jerked her hips against him, eliciting a low hiss. "Fuck." He muttered as his thrusting became more rapid.

They both reached their peak at the same time, she clenched around him as he collapsed onto her. They were both covered in a layer of sweat and panting heavily.

"You're so fucking perfect." He whispered. "I love you." He finished, burying his face into her neck.

"I love you too." She replied before her eyes fell shut.

/

**An: Sorry to deliver the news but this story will be ending soon…It was fun to write and hilarious to re-read, but all stories must come to an end! And no worries, I'm ending it in some pretty funny shit. I just wanted to get some more Everlark smut in before-hand.**


	17. Going home and new beginnings

**AN: Sorry guys! I've been SUPER busy this past week and haven't had a chance to do much on fanfiction or much else…I will let you know that this IS the LAST chapter of this story!**

**REMEMBER TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

Going home and new beginnings

On Monday at school Katniss was surprised when the two sisters came up on either side of her, grinning like fools.

"What?" she asked warily.

"You'll see us off…right?" Mairead asked.

"See you off?" Katniss wondered aloud. "Off where?" She was confused as to where they would go; travel between districts was frowned upon.

"Well, our train gets here at three twenty two." Morgan answered. Katniss stopped walking and they soon followed.

"Three twenty two?" She narrowed her eyes at the girls. "The train comes every hour, on the hour." She reasoned. But something about the way the girls grinned wider made her wonder if her logic wasn't entirely correct.

"Not the train we're boarding." Mairead practically cackled at Katniss's questioning face.

"And where exactly is this train taking you?" Katniss played along, officially deciding that these two were mad.

"District nine and three quarters." Morgan replied before they both turned and walked away, leaving Katniss's brain aching from the disuse of logic. She shook her head and ran to class before the late bell could ring.

**. . .**

"All packed?" Morgan asked the three other girls as they hauled their suit cases to the front doors. They were all wearing completely green and grey attire. They all looked up at her and nodded before walking down to the station where they found Katniss and Peeta sitting on a bench.

"What are you wearing?" Katniss asked looking over them. Morgan smirked and bowed at her.

"River Star of Slytherin at your service." She said in a British accent. Mairead giggled and nudged her with her elbow.

"River's hair is lighter then yours." She snickered. Morgan rose and stomped her foot.

"It's my FanFic! I do what I want!" she yelled. "Plus I'm too lazy to transform." All four sat on a parallel bench.

"Okay." Katniss narrowed her eyes at them and leaned into Peeta, resulting in him wrapping his arm around her.

"You see," Morgan began to explain. "I'm a writer, and once my work is done, I move on to the next project." She said.

"Except your hands are pretty full right now." Mairead snickered.

"Honestly I can't be bothered to read any of your shit." Amina mumbled.

"I don't know, I'm more into another fandom." Wanbo said thoughtfully. Morgan clenched her jaw and pretended not to hear their comments.

"While it is true that it will take a while for the other ongoing 'shit' to be finished, a girl can dream, can't she?" She muttered spitefully.

At precisely three twenty two a red and black train came into the station, silent as ever. Katniss's eyes widened at the sight while Peeta gawked at it.

"That's our ride." Mairead said, jumping up and grabbing her luggage. The train came to a halt and a petite girl with curly blonde hair hopped into the doorway.

"Morgan!" she shouted. "Get your ass on this train…NOW!" for a small girl she had one big voice.

"Don't get your titties in a twist, Cena!" Morgan mumbled as she made her way to the train. She turned back to Katniss and Peeta with sad eyes. "Farewell!" she called as the train began to move.

Once it was out of sight Katniss turned to Peeta.

"Well that was…interesting." She said. He nodded and they walked back to the bakery.

**. 4 years later .**

A scream erupted from the girl as she jumped up and down repeatedly, holding a piece of paper.

"What?" Mairead asked, looking at her sister with a worried expression. Morgan shoved the paper in her face.

"_You have been invited to the wedding of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark"_

Mairead looked up and screamed.

"I know right?" Morgan yelled.

"We have to attend!" Mairead jumped up and down, running around excitedly.

**. . .**

Katniss took a deep breath and looked up at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized herself. She was twenty now, her and Peeta had been together for four years, now was the moment of truth.

"Don't you look just lovely!" Madge cooed from the door, Gale standing behind her. About a year ago he had come to terms with the fact that Katniss would never be his, and he was now happily with Madge. Katniss smiled sweetly at them and turned to face the mirror once more, where Prim was doing her hair.

"Thank you."Katniss's voice broke and a stray tear escaped her eye.

"Katniss!" Prim shrieked. "Your make-up!" she chided as she wiped up any smudges.

"Peeta would take her if she walked down that aisle in sweats." A new voice said from the doorway. Katniss turned to see Morgan and Mairead along with her mother, who was to walk her down the aisle. Katniss shook her head, chuckling slightly.

"Alright! Enough, everybody out!" Prim scolded, shooing the visitors – except their mother – out of the room. "You truly do look beautiful Katniss." Prim placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, smiling lovingly at her through the mirror.

"Thanks little duck." Katniss replied.

**. . .**

The entire church stood as the music began to play. Peeta anxiously watched the doors where his bride was to emerge. When she did, his jaw fell as his eyes hungrily drank her in. Her dress was exactly her, a simple style with a mermaid bottom, no fancy trails or over-sized bows. She carried a bouquet of Dandelions, which just happened to have become her favorite flower. Peeta couldn't believe that the beautiful goddess walking towards him was his; he expected to wake up and still have not even spoken a word to her. Before he knew it she was at his side, holding his hands gently. Her smile seemed to light up the room as she beamed at him, radiating joy and love. When it came time to say their vows Peeta took a deep breath and recited what he had memorized over and over.

"Katniss, I've been in love with you since the first day of kindergarten, when you sang for the entire class and the birds outside fell silent. You held me under your trance for the next eleven years until I could work up the nerve to actually utter a 'Hello'. You are, without a doubt, the most amazing woman in the world, strong, beautiful and independent, not to mention stubborn." She giggled at this as a low chuckle went through the crowd. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Katniss, and would be honored if you'd spend the rest of forever with me." He finished with tears pricking at his eyes. She let go of one of his hands to wipe at her own eyes before grasping his hands even tighter.

"Peeta, now you know I'm no good with words." She scolded with a small laugh. "But I must say, I can't pin point exactly when I fell in love with you, it was somewhere in between when we first spoke and when I first said it aloud. All I know it that I'm totally and completely yours, always." She finishes, tears pricking at almost everyone's eyes.

"Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen…" Peeta drowns out the rest of the priest's words as he stares into a starry, silvery grey that has captivated him for so long.

"I do." Peeta murmurs when the time comes.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark…" This time Peeta can't drown him out because Katniss cuts him off.

"I do!" She says loudly. Peeta chuckles and waits for the next words.

"You may now kiss the bride." And with that he leans down and presses his lips to hers.

_**Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are now married.**_

_**Katniss Everdeen has changed her name to Katniss Mellark.**_

**. . .**

**(AN: Okay, so that's pretty much the end but I REALLY wanted to write the 'after wedding sex' scene so it's below this note **** ENJOY!)**

The apartment door flings open and crashes loudly against the wall, but the couple is too busy to care. He gently closes the door with his foot before pressing her against it. She breaks away to nip at his neck, resulting in a low growl from the back of his throat.

"Peeta." She whispers in his ear, he grips her hips tighter as her warm breath tickles at his ear and neck. When he pulls back to look at her, eyes filled with lust, she smirks at him and wiggles out of his grasp. Before he can vocalize a protest she grabs his hand and sprints for the bedroom, leaving her heels in the hall. He reaches back to unzip her dress while she begins to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Her dress pools at her ankles as his shirt and tie are tossed somewhere into the room. He drinks in her body hungrily, taking in the strapless lacy white bra and matching panties. But before they can go any farther he reaches up and undoes her hair, letting the dark tendrils fall to her waist, only then does he resume his grasp on her hips. She backs up until the back of her knees hit the bed and she falls onto it, bringing him with her. She lets out a throaty moan as his hands begin to knead her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra, his hardness pressing against her thigh. She reaches down to cup him, causing him to groan and undo her bra, flinging it behind him. She then pushes him off her and shoves him against the headboard, straddling his hips. The strain in his pants against her core causes a blissful friction. She reaches down to unhook his belt buckle and toss it aside before pulling his pants off. A perfect tent shapes in his black boxer briefs. She smirks mischievously and reaches down to stroke him through the fabric, she then leans forward and begins placing wet kisses along his collarbone. He groans as his eyes flit closed, he stills her hands and communicates his wants through his eyes. She grinned and pulled at the edges of his underwear, releasing his member, before pulling them all the way off. He, in turn, hooks his thumbs into her panties and yanks them off to toss them into a dark corner. She places her hands on his shoulders and lowers herself onto him, loving the way he manages to fill her up completely no matter how much they do this. She begins rocking against him as he leans forward to twirl her erect nipple with his tongue. She chants his name as he places his hands on her hips to thrust into her. She begins to clench around him as she reaches her peak, all tension in her body flying apart.

"Peeta!" She screams as she reaches her climax.

"Katniss…" He groans as he shoves his face into her neck, finding his release with hers.

They collapse next to each other, an entanglement of sweaty limbs and panting.

"I love you." I whispers as her mind slips to the brink of unconsciousness.

"I love you too Katniss, Always." He replies, placing a kiss on her temple.

**THE END**

**(AN: I hope you guys liked the end! I worked super hard on it! )**

**NOTICE: For info on upcoming and current stories you can follow me on twitter as I will begin posting on there.**

**MY TWITTER: Thynerdgurl**


End file.
